


Day 61

by notjustmom



Series: A Lisp A Day... [61]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e02 The Blind Banker, Eventual Johnlock, Gen, M/M, Slowwww burn, the lisp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 08:12:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6187027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>nearing the end...Sherlock to the rescue...eventually...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 61

“A book is like a magic garden carried in your pocket.”

"Chinese proverb, Mr Holmes."

"I'm...not Sherlock Holmes."

"Forgive me if I do not take your word for it."

"Debit card, name of S. Holmes."

Damn...

"Yes; that’s not actually mine. He lent that to me."

"A cheque for five thousand pounds made out in the name of Mr Sherlock Holmes. "

"He gave that to me, for safe keeping..."

Weak, that sounds weak, wouldn't believe me either...

"Tickets from the theatre, collected by you, name of Holmes."

"Yeah, okay, yeah..."

"I realise what this looks like, but I’m not him."

"We heard from your own mouth..."

What?

"Oh, uhm.,..I can explain..."

"“I am Sherlock Holmes and I always work alone...” 

"...because no-one else can compete with my MASSIVE INTELLECT!"

"Could you believe I was doing an impression?"

No. Me either.

"I. am. Shan."

Shit.

"You're Shan."

"Three times we tried to kill you and your companion, Mr Holmes. What does it tell you when an assassin cannot shoot straight?"

Sure you are going to tell me...

"It tells you that they’re not really trying."

 

"Ladies and gentlemen. From the distant moonlit shores of NW1, we present for your pleasure Sherlock Holmes’ pretty companion in a death-defying act."

"Please..."

"You’ve seen the act before. How dull for you. You know how it ends."

"I'm not Sherlock Holmes!"

"I don't believe you!"

"You should, you know."

Thank God...

"Sherlock Holmes is nothing at all like him."

Nope, not a bit...

"How would you describe me, John? Rethhourceful? Dynamic? Enigmatic?"

"Late?"

"That’s a semi-automatic. If you fire it, the bullet will travel at over a thousand metres per second."

"Well?"

"Well...the radius curvature of these walls is nearly four metres. If you miss, the bullet will ricochet. Could hit anyone. Might even bounce off the tunnel and hit you."

Show off...

(Assorted henchmen and Shan attempt to prevent Sherlock from saving John and Sarah...they fail naturally, but Shan escapes...)

"It's all right...You’re gonna be all right. It’s over now. It’s over."

"I promise, our next date won't be like this."

 

"We’ll just slip off. No need to mention us in your report."

"Mr. Holmes..."

"I have high hopes for you, Inspector. A glittering career."

"I go where you point me."

"Exactly."

 

"Ta...so...nine mil..."

"Million..."

"Million, yes; 'Nine million for jade pin. Dragon den, black Tramway.' "

"An instruction to all their London operatives."

"Mmmm."

"A message; what they were trying to reclaim."

"What, a jade pin?"

"Worth nine million pounds. Bring it to the Tramway, their London hideout."

"Hang on: a hairpin worth nine million pounds?"

"Apparently."

"Why so much?"

"Depends who owned it."

 

(skipping the bank scene....)

 

"Over a thousand years old and it’s sitting on her bedside table every night."

"He didn’t know its value; didn’t know why they were chasing him."

"Hmm. Should’ve just got her a lucky cat."

"You mind, don't you?"

"What?"

"That she escaped – General Shan. It’s not enough that we got her two henchmen."

"It must be a vast network, John; thousands of operatives. You and I, we barely scratched the surface."

"You cracked the code, though, Sherlock; and maybe Dimmock can track down all of them now that he knows it."

"No. No. I cracked this code; all the smugglers have to do is pick up another book."

 

"We did not anticipate ... we did not know this man would come – this Sherlock Holmes."

"And now your safety is compromised."

"They cannot trace this back to me."

"I will not reveal your identity."

"I am certain."


End file.
